At present, mobile smart terminals become increasingly popular and are widely used. On one hand, numerous application programs provide a variety of experience for a user; however, on the other hand, running of these application programs also causes great power consumption of a mobile smart terminal.
When the user returns to a desktop, the user usually does not know which threads are still running in the background, which causes a waste of power. In particular, some applications or viruses may enable a thread or a service in a case in which the user is uninformed, but the user at present cannot know running statuses of these applications to disable these applications in time, which causes a waste of a large amount of power and traffic.